What's So Great About Her!
by ProphecyChild
Summary: The war is over and Harry and the gang go back for missed and final year. The stakes of love will rise and relationships will be put to the test when a girl transfers from the states and Harry becomes closer to this girl that he is to Ginny.
1. The Boy, The Hero

**The Boy,The Hero**

It was an other beautiful morning. Now that the war was over and Voldemort and followers were finished the wizarding world was for now at rest. The people of this particular world no longer had to look over their shoulders in fear of being captured, attacked, or killed. The second and final war was over and even now after two months the people were still celebrating and once again raising their glasses to the very boy who defeated the dark and dangerous wizard Voldemort and yes for those of you who are doing a double take on that word it was indeed a boy of seventeen who defeated the darkest wizard of the age.

I'm sure all of you know who I am talking about for this story is but one of millions out there about the boy wizard and his friends and what happened after the final battle. Well, I'm about tot ell you for this story is set two months after that fateful battle. So where is our hero now? Well, this may not be the beginning you are used to, but we start off wit our hero, Harry Potter, but he is not surrounded by his friends, nor is he still int he battle grounds of Hogwarts.

Harry is alone in a place where he can cope with his demons on his won away from everybody who loves him, where he had been ever since the end of the battle. The only word he spoke was to Hermione to tell her and leave word with somebody that he had to leave and for them to understand that he didn't know when he would be back.

** A/N:I know this was really short but I'm hoping it will get longer as the story progresses. I've had this story stored in my mind for the longest of time and you have to be patient because I have to write all my stories out first by hand and then put them into print. I can get more detail if I do it by hand the first time than print. But I promise more is coming soon and I hope you enjoy!**


	2. The Cemetary

**The Cemetary**

Harry sat on the ground of the cemetary in Godricks Hollow. He sat and talked to his parents,Remus,Tonks, and even though there was never a body, Sirius' graves. He had come every day tot he grave sites and just talked endlessly to the people who he never got tot fully meet. There had been so much more to unravel with these people and Harry got to unrap only a handful. So here he sat after two months and it had become incredibly easier to takl and not cry. Int he beginning Harry could barely get a word out form the tears that released form his body.

He told them, not leaving out a single detail about his years he spent with the Dursleys and then on to each of his seven years at Hogwarts, even thought the last one where much of his time wasn't exactly spent at Hogwarts. It had taken him a long time to recount everything through the last sixteen years. It had taken him two months and now here he sat in front of the five graves and for the first time in tow months Harry was completely quiet. He had told his tales and now, even though he was going to miss them, he felt it was time to leave. He missed the Burrow with its gardens and lifeness. Just everything about it.But most of all he missed the people the Burrow usually inhabited.

Mrs. Weasely-Molly, Harry missed her caring ways and her somethimes understanding ways. He missed her delicious cooking,but most of all he missed the way she always acted as a mother figure for him. How she would think of him as one of her own children.

Mr. Weasely-Arthur. What Harry missed most about Arthur was that he ever rarely raised his voice. Harry missed his layed back stature.

The Weasely children. Harry missed all of them. Ron,George,Fred,and Ginny the most. Ron who was his best mate and stuck with him the entire way along with his other best friend Hermione Granger. He missed her so much as well.

George and Fred who were always the dear of the crowd. Fred had lost his life fighting in he battle. This was an other reason Harry went off on his own.

Ginny His beautiful, beautiful Ginny. He missed her the most out of all of them. He couldn't point out one specific thing. he missed about her most for he missed everything about her more and more.

Harry thought he was finally ready to go back. To face all of them. He couldn't before, but he felt he could now. Mrs. Weasley-Molly and Mr. Weasley-Arthur would be overjoyed. Ron would more than likely be mad at him. Hermione just plain relieved. Ginny...well there is no way of knowing what she is going to do when he got there he just prays that she will talk to him. He planned on leaving within the next them minutes. That's why he sat in front of the five graves, to say goodbye. It wouldn't be forever, but only for a while.

"Mum, Dad, Remus,Sirius,Tonks I hope you all are happy and content with all that I have told you. I have tot go now and start the rest of my life. i wish I could stay here forever and talk to you al until the end of my days, but I can't. I have people who love me and whom I love that are waiting for me to get back. I just want you all to know that I love you and that I'll be back."

Harry stood from his spot on the earth and stared a few more moments at the graves stones then quietly walked away. Harry walked a couple of yards then aparated.


	3. The Burrow

The Burrow

Once out of what felt like a tube Harry landed in front of Grimmauld Place. The house had been his Godfathers, Sirius Black. Sirius left the house to Harry when he had died. Before he could aparate to the Burrow he desperately needed to cut his hair and take a shower,which he hadn't had in a couple of days. It took all day to get his hair to where it didn't look like five year old had taken scissors to his hair while he was sleeping.By the time he finished his hair was shorter than he had ever had it before. It felt like a brush.

It was pretty late by the time Harry was ready to present himself. Harry decided to stay the night at Grimmauld than go to the Burrow in the morning.

When Harry finally awoke it was well past midday. He got up and dressed. Harry walked slowly down to the kitchen and was surprised to find Kreacher.

"Master Harry,Sir! Kreacher found out you was here and come to serve Master Harry,Sir." Kreacher croaked.

"Um...that's very nice of you Kreacher but I only came down to get a quick bite of something to eat and then I was going to aparate to the Burrow."

"Oh, then Kreacher will make Master Harry,Sir something to eat." Kreacher exclaimed.

"No that's quite alright Kreacher, but you can go ahead to the Burrow and warn the Weasleys that I'll be there shortly." Harry said as a sudden thought.

"Will Master Harry,Sir want Kreacher to report back to him or wait for Master Harry,Sir to arrive at the Burrow?"

"If you don't mind wait for me at the Burrow, help Molly a bit before I get there."

Kreacher bowed low and with a snap of his fingers disaparated to the Burrow. Harry ate a light lunch and prepared himself for the trip to the Burrow. there was nothing else to do, he couldn't procrastinate any longer. Harry took a deep breath and aparated to the Burrow.

Harry landed at the Burrows back door. He could hear hurried voices inside. He braced himself and went in. When Harry walked into the room the only sound that was made was the click of the door when it shut behind Harry. Nobody made any sound or moment. It would seem even the house itself was holding its breath. Ginny was the first to move. She flung herself out of the chair she was sitting in and ran the few steps to Harry. Ginny raped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Harry stood shocked for a moment. He had been expecting to be yelled at not hugged. But by the time he thought hug back every body else was crowding around Harry. Ginny let him go quickly and took a step back.

Hermione was the next person to throw herself on him. This time Harry wasn't as shocked and and hugged her back quite hard. The next few minutes of were tears and hugs. Once Molly was done crushing him to death they all went into the livingroom and sat down. Much to Harry's delight he managed to sit next to Ginny who seemed like she was avoiding him. He expected this much from her, but he would talk to her later.

"So Harry, if you dont' mind we would all like to know where you've been if you don't mind telling us." Arthur asked tentively.

"I knew you all would wring answers out of me as soon as I got here."

Before anybody could respond Hermione being her usual self jumped in.

"Oh, Harry we're not trying to wring answers out of you of course if you don't want to tell us now you-"

"Hermione,Hermione," Harry cut in." I was only joking. I knew that when I got here I was going to have to tell you eventually.After the battle I was feeling...well I don't know how to put it. I was feeling sort of...well actually I couldn't feel anything at all. The room spun and spun and I couldn't stop it. I had to get away from everything and everybody. So I went to Hermione and told her that I was leaving and didn't know when I would be back. From Hogwarts I went to Godricks Hollow. From there I planned Sirius,Remus,and Tonks funerals. They're all buried next to my Mum and Dad. I went to the grave yard every day and told them my years at the Dursleys then each of my years at Hogwarts and the very last year thought we spent very little time at Hogwarts. It just took a long time for me to tell everything."

Harry sat back and stared around the room. He looked at Ginny who was staring out the window. Harry looked at Hermione and noticed she had that all too familiar frown on her face.

"What is it you want to ask Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up at him and sighed.

"Where did you stay? The only time we went to Godricks Hollow we visited your old house and we both know that place in unlivable, so where did you stay?"

Harry looked at Ginny and their eyes locked. Harry tried to tell her not to be mad but she turned her head away.

"Ironically enough when I first got to the village I ran into an old hu...somebody from school. She let me stay with her until I was ready to leave."

"She?" Ron asked slightly amused.

"Hu...ya. You all remember Cho right? I dated her in fifth year. Anyway I ran into her and we talked and she let me stay with her.She was looking for a roommate and she let me stay with her until she could find someone more permanent since I wasn't going to be staying long." Harry gave a little shrugged to show that it was no big deal.

They all talked for an other hour or so just catching up. Ginny only talked to Harry when it was absolutely necessary. By the time they were all ready to turn in it was late. Harry stayed in Ron's room once again.

"So Harry tell me are you back together with Cho?"

Harry laughed softly while shaking his head.

"Ron, if I was ever to get back together with Cho you have my permission to take my Firebolt and keep it or do whatever you wish with it."

"You have a deal.Now, all I have to do is figure out a way to get you together with Cho so I could have your broom." Ron said rubbing his chin.

Harry threw a pillow at him.

"Don't even joke Ron."

Ron threw the pillow back at Harry.

"Naw, I know I could never get you back together with Cho, you're still in love with Ginny aren't you?"

"That doesn't bother you?" Harry asked.

"Not so much anymore. But hay if you two get married then I can really call you my brother."

"Hey slow down there. First you're trying to get me back together with Cho, now you're trying to marry me off to your sister?" Ron just shrugged.

After that the boys settled down and fell asleep.


	4. Decisions

**Decisions**

Over the next few days Harry kept really busy, with all of the letters he's gotten from the Ministry to come work for them in various departments. Not to mention going in for interviews at the Ministry who decided to talk to him face to face instead of sending owls. Harry got job offers even from Hogwarts to come teach and even one to come back and complete his missed year. Ron and Hermione were getting as much to think about as he was. By the end of the week all three were over stressed and weighed down with what they were going to do.

"So have you guys come to a decision yet?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione. All three of them plus Ginny were out in the Burrow's gardens by the pond all having a quick cool off before the end of a hot summer day. This was actually the first time all week that Harry and got to spend time with Ron and Hermione not to mention Ginny. She still wasn't talking to him much.

"I-I think I'm going to go back for our missed year. It would be nice not to have to worry about anything but work." Hermione said quietly as if she was afraid they would be mad if she did.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. What about you, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Well I'm not sure. I would love to stay with you Hermione," At this Hermione smiled and threaded her fingers through Ron's. "but I don't know if I want to suffer through one more year at Hogwarts. It would be kind of interesting to see how the rest of the school lived through all those years not worrying about anything besides school work. But I also think that I would like to start work and not have to worry about school." Ron sat on the grass next to Hermione rubbing his chin in thought.

"What are you going to do,Harry?"

Harry looked over at Ginny who had asked him the question and was surprised to see a light blush on her cheeks.

"Well, I don't know really. I guess it all kind of depends on you." Harry said referring to Ginny who he was still looking at. Ginny looked at him shocked.

"M-me? Why would anything have to do with me?"

"I think we'll go get changed. We'll see you two later." Ron said uncomfortably. He got to his feet helping Hermione and they headed for the house. Harry and Ginny watched them until they disappeared.

"Harry answer my question." Ginny said after a moment of silence.

"Look Ginny I know I haven't said much to you since I came back,but I have been really busy. I want you to tell me how you still feel about me, the truth."

"Harry, I thought when you came back you would hold me in your arms and tell me you still wanted to be with me and that you would never leave me again. But you didn't. When you came back you didn't even return the hug I gave you, then you haven't said a complete sentence to me since. "

Harry thought about what she had said. She told him what she had been feeling but not about what she felt. Harry took that to mean she still felt the same way. He stood up and offered Ginny his hand. She looked confused but took it anyway. When Ginny was standing in front of him. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other got tangled in her hair. Ginny wrapped her arms around his middle hugging him with all she had.

"Ginny, I still want to be with you and I promise as long as it is in my power I will never leave you again. Will you have me one last time?"

Harry pulled back some and looked into Ginny's face. She was smiling so big and the creature in Harry's chest swelled with pride to know that he could make her that happy.

"Harry I still don't understand. What does you deciding what you want to do have anything to do with me?"

"I've had a lot of letters lately.More than half of them are asking me to come work for the Ministry, some to play on various Quidditch teams,the others have been from Mcgonagle offering me a teachers position and to come back as a student. I was-"

At this point Harry didn't get to finish. Ginny let off a not so Ginny-ish squeal.

"So you're coming back to school. That will be all of you back. This is going to be great. I can't wait to-"

"Ginny wait. I never said I was going back to school. I've always wanted to be an Auor but I decided that I've lead that life long enough and then I started to think about what else made me happy and I thought of teaching. Remember in my fifth year how I taught the D.A.? I can still remember how that felt to see all of you start from scratch and then finally get it. You don't know what kind of feeling that is. But then I thought of you and if we were together I couldn't be a teacher."

"But you said it yourself,Harry, you said it all depended on me. We're together now,you can't become a teacher now. We wouldn't get to be together,you have no other choice but to come back to school to be a student."

Ginny was looking at him so pleadingly,so helplessly and so determined that Harry couldn't help but give into her but at the same time couldn't help think that he was making the wrong choice.

"You're right Ginny,come on lets go get something to eat." Harry reached down and touched his lips to hers and they walked back to the house hand in hand.

The weeks past and Ron was still undecided. Harry hadn't told the others that he was going back to school mainly because it felt like that wasn't really something he wanted to do. The summer drew to a close and Harry was as happy as he had ever been. He didn't think he would ever get used to being with Ginny it made the days seem like they were flying by. When the summer was over and they had but three days before they had to go back to school Harry decided to tell everybody what he had decided.But first he had to talk to Ginny .

Harry knocked lightly on Ginny's bedroom door.

"Come in." Ginny shouted.

Harry walked into Ginny's room for the second time in all the seven years he had known her. Ginny was scurrying about the room picking up random objects and placing them all in one corner of the room.

"Hey Harry. Did you want something?" Ginny asked not breaking from what she was doing.

"Why when I come to your room that I automatically want something? Can't I come to my girlfriend's room and just want to spend what little time I have left with her without needing something or other?" Harry asked coming to stand beside Ginny.

"Harry, you always have some reason for doing everything you do. So what exactly did you-"

Ginny cut off abruptly and glared at Harry.

"What do you mean by what little time you have left?" Ginny narrowed her eyes.

Harry took a step backward and swallowed hard. He took a deep breathe and went to stand back in front of Ginny.

"Ginny, please sit down." Harry asked indicating her bed.

"I'm not a little kid Harry. I can handle bad news without having to sit down." Ginny said her anger rising.

"Ginny I don't know how to tell you this. I don't want to upset you and I know when I say this that it will upset you. I just don't know what else I can do. What else I want to do. I know I promised but I would really like to do this. I'm just sort of afraid of what you're going to say. I just want you to know that we can work through it and we won't have to doge around each other-"

"Harry would you just please say what you came here to say." This time not just anger escaped from her voice but hurt as well.

"Ginny I'm not going back to Hogwarts to be a student.I'm-"

"So you're going to be an Auror. I can't say I'm too happy about that, but if that's what you really want. We won't get to see each other as often as we would if you were going back to school. We would still have Hogsmead trips and holidays. I mean I am a little mad, you did promise, but it's what you've always wanted to do. So-"

"Ginny would you let me finish please. No I'm not going to be an Auror. Can you please just sit down?" Ginny just glared at him so he let that drop.

"I have to admit that you might not want to talk to me after you hear what I have to tell you. I don't want us to be awkward or weird around each other I just want us to be able to get through this and-"

Once again Ginny cut him off.

"Harry you don't have to say anymore. I thought you might have got a girl while you were out traveling. There was always that chance. I'm sorry you felt the need to stay with me for a while. If you knew the whole time you were going to break up with me you shouldn't have come back at all. I don't want to make this a big-"

"GINNY! I never said I was breaking up with you. If you would quit interrupting me I just might have to. Now please will you let me finish?" Harry said raising his voice. It was hard enough as it was to tell her what he had decided without her interrupting and making crazy assumptions.

"NO! I want to know why you are trying to break up with me and then say you are not breaking up with me?" Ginny demanded.

It was so crazy. She didn't realize what she had just said. It was silly and so unlike Ginny. Harry should have known better especially what happened with the result with Cho but he did it anyway. He laughed. He couldn't help it. It was just so crazy. He saw the outraged look on Ginny's face and clamped his hand over his mouth like a little kid trying not to get in trouble. When Harry finished laughing,which didn't take long Ginny walked over to her door and held it open, an obvious sign that she wanted him to leave. Harry walked over to her and firmly but gently pushed the door shut.

"Ginny please stop interrupting and let me say what I came in here to say?" He waited for her to answer.

"Fine."

Harry took her hands in his and held them much too tightly that it almost hurt as if she would yank them back at any moment.

"Ginny I'm not breaking up with you, I love you. I didn't find another girl while I was out. I couldn't because I love you. I'm not going back to school to be a student nor am I going to be an Auror. I didn't mean to laugh at you but you were being so crazy.Now please don't hex me when I tell you this! I'm going back to Hogwarts to be a teacher."

Harry looked desperately into Ginny's eyes for any traces of what she was feeling. Before Harry could stop it Ginny wrenched her hands from him and then went to stand in front of her window looking down at the Garden. Harry gave her some space and time to think over what he said. He sat in a chair by her dresser and waited for the right time. After half an hour of her not saying anything Harry went to stand behind her. He put his arms tightly around her waist, resting his chin on her head. Even though Ginny was mad at him she rested her back against his chest. Harry breathed in the smell of her sweet, enticing aroma of her hair.

"Ginny please tell me what it is you're thinking!"

"I thought we agreed on this?"

Ginny's voice was so small and distant that it startled Harry. He let go of Ginny enough to turn her around and to his amazement she had tears silently, sadly rolling along her cheeks.

"No Ginny." Harry sighed gently wiping away her tears.

"You agreed that I wouldn't take the teaching job. I had no say in it. I just didn't want to hurt you. I've been doing Auror business all my life. I don't want to do that for the rest of my life. I don't want to go back to school. But when I taught the D.A. it was amazing. You will never be able to understand how that felt. When I'm teaching somebody and they struggle and struggle to get something and then finally that last gear is clicked into place and they get the spell, curse or whatever it is an amazing to know that I taught them. That they learned that from me. It is one of the only other things that make me truly happy."

"What are the other things?" Ginny asked getting off subject.

"What?"

"The other things that make you truly happy?" Ginny asked resting her head on his chest.

"You are at the top, next would come Quidditch, then um...my friends, and last the rest of your family." That list will never change,Ginny."

"So how is this going to work if you're not breaking up with me?"

"I honestly don't know Ginny. But you know if we get caught I will get fired?"

"Then we will have to not get caught." Ginny said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Ginny listen. I have thought about this and I really don't like this plan,if there was any other way I would take it immediately. I just don't know how else to keep you. We won't have to do it if you come up with something better. I hate to even bring it up."

"Harry, just tell me. It possibly can't get any worse."

Harry gave a short shaky laugh and rubbed his neck.

* * *

While Harry was in Ginny's room talking to Ginny Hermione was in Ron's room reading a book while Ron looked over his broom to fix any minor damages. He looked up from his work and for the first time noticed that Harry was gone. He looked over to Hermione who was laying on her stomach on his bed reading,once again, Hogwarts-A-History.

"Don't you ever tire of that book, my love?" Ron asked coming to sit beside her.

"I would never. It is way to interesting. You really should read it someday, Ron. You might turn around and like it." Hermione said not once loosing concentration on her book.

"You must have it memorized by now?"

"Almost. All I have to do is memorize the last four chapters and I'll have the whole book."

"How many chapters is it?"

"Fifty."

Ron stared at her opened mouthed. He quickly closed his mouth and asked her what he wanted to originally.

"When did Harry leave?"

"Um-" For the first time Hermione looked away from her book and down at her watch.

"almost two hours ago. He went to go see Ginny. Said he had to talk to her about something really important."

"He's been is Ginny's room this whole time! How could you let him go in there for this long? Anything could have happened by now."

"Ron, do you honestly think that Ginny would do something like that before she was married? Even if it is with Harry. Who has a well toned body,nice muscles,sexy smile,nice round butto-"

"I don't want to hear anymore on how turned on you get by Harry. If you want him to be your boyfriend than go ahead and steal him from Ginny. If that's what you really want. I just thought you loved me."

Hermione rolled onto her back laughing rather hard. Both of her hands were clapping her stomach as she tried hard to catch her breath.

"Bloody hell Hermione I don't see how you liking my best friend is funny."

"Ron I don't like Harry that way. I just wanted to get you a little riled up. But as I was describing Harry I didn't see him as much as I saw you. And I do love you."

"I don't like it when you play those games with me,love." Ron growled.

"Ya. And just what do you think you can do about it!"

Ron flung the book off of the bed and launched himself on top of Hermione.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

Ron grabbed Hermione's arms and forced them above her head holding both of them in place by only one of his hands. He pinned her legs between his. She was trapped with no way out.

"Ron what do you think you are doing! Let.Me.Go!"

"I told you I don't like it when you play those games with me and you asked me what I was going to do about it, so I'm about to show you so that next time you play those games you will know the outcome."

Then without any warning Ron started to tickle Hermione. He tickled her sides and that one spot on the side of her neck. Hermione laughed harder this time than before. Her sides were literately killing her from laughing so much.

"R-R-Ron! St-o-p. P-lea-s-e! "

"Do you promise to do whatever I say without question?" Ron asked without stopping his actions.

"N-ne-never!" Hermione laughed.

"Then I won't stop."

"P-p-plea-s-e!!"

"I will if you say,'Ron from now on I will do whatever you say without question.'"

"R-R-Ron...I...w-will...do...w-w-hat-ever...you...s-s-ay...f-fro-from...n-now...on...with-with-without...ques-tion."

Ron instantly let go of her and sat back allowing Hermione to catch her breath. When Hermione lay perfectly still and her breathing returned to normal Ron leaned down to kiss her with a victory smile gracing his perfect lips. When he was about an inch away Hermione said,

"I thought you were mad about Harry being in Ginny's room for over two hours?"

Ron's eyes snapped open and he sprang from the bed and sprinting out of the door. Hermione chuckled to herself. Ron didn't know all of her games. As soon as the thought had left her mind Ron sprinted back in breathless.

"That was another one of your tricks. Don't worry I'll get you when I come back. Now I have to go see how much damage Harry has done to my little sister."

Ron sprinted back out of the room and down a couple of flights to Ginny's bedroom door. He was about to march in when he heard them talking. He placed his ear to the door and listened.

* * *

"Ginny with me being a teacher and you a student we can only be together secretly. But I have a cover up if there end up being rumors. I'm a teacher so they are more likely to believe me. All you need is your own cover up. I think that you should pretend to date other guys while at Hogwarts."

"What!"

"Ginny you wouldn't really be dating them. You would just pretend to date them. Just don't go out with somebody good-looking. I might get too jealous."

"Harry what happens if he wants to kiss me. He technically would be aloud because we would be dating. I don't want to kiss anybody but you."

"I don't want you kissing anybody either. I love you Ginny, but I don't see how else this is going to work. Look if you use my plan keep the kisses simple. Ginny I really don't want to have to lie, and for the both of us to sneak around, but if this is the only way I can keep you while I teach then damn it I'm going to do it."

They stayed quiet for a long time and Ron's back started to hurt from leaning his ear against the door. Ginny sighed and pulled away from Harry. She walked over to her bed and sat down.

"No Harry. I won't use your plan. I have an other idea. We just won't stay boyfriend and girlfriend. We-"

"I'm not breaking up with you Ginny!"

"Well I'm breaking up with you. I won't do what you want me to do. I'll just stay single and at the end of the year we can get back together. I love you too Harry, but I refuse to lie and sneak around. I'm going to be mature about this. If you're going to be my teacher then I am simply going to be your student. Please leave."

Harry came over and sat down beside her instead.

"Ginny I'm not breaking up with you. I won't loose you again. If this is what you truely want than I'll give you that but I don't consider us broken up. I will always love you. We'll get trough this. It's only for one year." Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard and fiercely before letting her go.

"I love you Ginerva. And I'm sorry you feel the need to break up with me. I just want you to know that if you date this year I won't be able to stand it."

"Potter, if I date this year it will be none of your business. You will just be my teacher. Don't talk to me unless it's strictly about business now please leave."

Harry looked sadly at her and got up to leave. Ron quickly ran back up the stairs wishing he had not gone down there.


	5. Dawns A New Day

WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT HER

DAWNS A NEW DAY

The day arrived for Harry to leave. He was to leave a full day before the rest to get "acquainted" with the school has McGonagall had put it. After his disaster talk with Ginny Harry went back to Ron's room and talked to him and Hermione bout his plans and what had happened between him and Ginny. Ron was sympathetic actually hearing the end of the conversation for himself, though not known by Harry, Hermione, however, was furious with Harry. Not because he was going to be a teacher but because he had suggested to Ginny that she date other people along with seeing him. Harry, nor Ron, for that matter, could understand how that was so bad. They both saw it as the perfect cover up. The perfect plan. Then Hermione explained to them to think of how that made Ginny look. Not just to others but to herself as well. After much explaining Harry and Ron soon understood and that just made Harry double sorry for the way he had handled his situation with Ginny. He tried to talk to her once more before they all retired for the night but she would have nothing to do with him. She wouldn't look at him or talk to him. Nothing he did would get the to have anything to do with him at all and he felt as if he had just lost everything right there. He still held onto the fact that he still considered them to still be together and that Ginny had promised that they would be together when she was done being a student. Even so, what made him uneasy was that she did not promise not to date whilst she was in school. He new he wouldn't be able to change her mind if she did decide to date someone. Although it would hurt him dearly. On several occasions he pondered whether or not this teaching position was worth loosing Ginny over. He almost just decided to owl Professor McGonagall and tell her that he had changed his mind. Then he came to his senses and realized that if Ginny couldn't accept who he was and what he wanted to and couldn't at least try and find a way for them to keep loving each other without a bunch of drama then he really shouldn't fret about it. Even though he told himself that it was her loss and that he shouldn't fret over it he still couldn't help but feel really hurt.

Harry stood in the Burrow's back yard, traveling robe on, trunk at his side and standing in front of the only family he had ever known. They all had such sad looks on their faces. You would think that he was going off to some foreign country and was never coming back or that for some of them they would be seeing him in only a short day and a half. Harry couldn't be more happy. He never thought he would actually be doing something that gave him such a wondrous feeling. When he was a boy he thought of being an auror, like that would make him happy. He only thought that because it was the only thing he had ever known. All he ever did was try to solve puzzle after puzzle with a team that had his back and try and catch the bad guy. Well he was tired of it. That life, he now knew, was not for him. It was hard for him to believe how naive he had been, but then again no one could be sure about the future. Not even a fortune teller, not completely, not really. He said goodbye to each of them in turn. Molly hugged him first and wished him well with his first year of teaching. Aurthur went next giving him a quick hug and a good luck. George embarrassed him long and hard and made a joke bout him going to school just to end up back at school. It all had them laughing. Ron and Hermione came up together. They hugged him in turn and told him how proud they were of him. They discussed the things they wouldn't get to do together anymore and all the things Harry was going to enjoy about being a teacher. Ron joked that Harry shouldn't be to hard on them if they were caught doing something wrong or didn't do his homework. He hugged them once again promising to see them at the start of term feast.

Harry looked around for Ginny but didn't see her. He looked at Ron and Hermione but they shook their heads sadly. He sighed and slumped for only a minute before regaining his composure and pulling himself tall. "Molly, Arthur, I'll write as much as possible."

"We look forward to it Harry." Arthur responded for both him and his wife.

To Ron and Hermione, "I'll make sure your first class will be one to remember."

"We look forward to it, Harry." Hermione said with a little bit of tears in her eyes. Leave it to them to make it seem as if he were dying.

Harry looked at his wizards pocket watch that Mrs. Weasley had given to him when he turned seventeen. He was late. He didn't want to get off a on a bad start. He knew he had to go, but didn't want to leave without saying something, anything to Ginny to let her know he still loved her with all his heart. The fact that she had broken up with him was nothing short of shocking. He shouldn't have suggested that she sneak around with him and still date other people too. He knew that now. But for her not even to come see him off. He really didn't know how to take it.

Harry knew his time had come and prepared himself to apparate. Not that one could really do that because the travel through apparation was uncomfortable no matter how many times you seemed to do it. You never really got used to the feeling. Harry said one last goodbye and was just about to turn when he heard the most wonderful shout in the world.

"Wait! Harry, just wait a second please." Ginny reached them shouting and out of breath. She stood in front of Harry just staring at him. Even though Harry was hopping that she would come see him off, he couldn't help but feel hurt by looking at her.

"Do you guys mind if I talk to Harry alone for a minute?" she addressed her family but never took her eyes off of Harry.

They all quickly bid Harry goodbye and all waked back to the house together. Ginny stood standing in front of Harry for several minutes. She didn't know quite what to say first. Harry once more glanced at his watch and wished Ginny to hurry up and say what she came to say. After another minute or two she still hadn't uttered a sound.

"Ginny, please tell me what you wanted to say. I'm already very late."

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry. Harry I couldn't let you leave thinking that I hated you or that I didn't understand everything you were trying to say, trying to do, get me to understand because I did. I was just so excited that you still loved me and wanted to be with me after everything. Somehow I knew it was going to happen but I did have those doubts. I human I couldn't help it. Getting to be with you to be a major part of your life and experience things with you was something I could only ever dream about. And once I thought you were going back to school I figured that we could do all those things without anything getting in the way. You don't know how much it hurt when all my dreams were crushed. I would never get to experience anything with you as a school couple, to be normal. For everything to be normal, but even now I guess it was to much to ask for, to much for me to hope for. After our fight I thought about everything we had said to one another and at first I was so mad at you for trying to turn me into a girl I wasn't, but then I realized that you were doing it only because you love me so much and wanted to stay with me at all costs. Its hard to let you go. Its always been hard, but somehow I did it because I knew it was the right thing to do. I want to be mature about his, Harry and leave no room for doubts. I won't date this year. You have my word on that and when I graduate I hope this time it will be you waiting for me at the end of the road. But I won't sneak around with you. It will just be strictly student teacher relationship. It's just that you know that I still love you no matter how indifferently I act towards you. I love you Harry, I don't think I could change that if my life depended on it."

After her speech Harry stood there dumbfounded. He had expected her to just tell him something along the lines that what she did this year was her business even though she still loved him and it was all his fault cause he had to take the teaching position. He wasn't expecting that whole long sentimental speech from her at all but above everything he was glad she didn't say what he had expected. She had such a gentle and caring heart and in that moment Harry fell for her all over again, even deeper if that was possible.

"Ginny, its going to be tough for me, I don't know about you, but for me it will be. I won't pretend that I don't love you nor will I not try to hide it. I will try my hardest to respect your wishes and not pursue you at all this year. This whole thing as made me feel and seem to myself so much older than I am. And no matter how frustrated we get, how things may seem or what this year holds for the two of us, know that I will be waiting, expecting you to run into my arms, kiss me and tell me how much you love me the day you graduate. I love you with all my heart and there is nothing with the force of our world or the muggles or anything beyond that that will change that fact."

She smiled at him. A warm, but sad smile.

"I think I liked it better when I couldn't have you and couldn't see you. Now I can see you but I still can't have you." Ginny said this softly and didn't meet his eye.

"It will all be ok love. This year will fly by you and then you and I will be together. Just work hard on your studies and try to have some fun."

With that Harry pulled Ginny into a rough hug. He held her tight with his arms rapped around her waist and breathed in the scent of her. Ginny rapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her head in his neck doing the same. Trying to imprint the smell of him. To memorize it. To never forget it.

Harry was doing the same thing except he took in one step further. Starting with the base of her neck, where it meets her shoulder, he slowly licked his way up the side of her neck to the base of her ear lobe. Instead of the giggle he was expecting Ginny gave him a moan. Harry pulled back with a pleased look on his face.

"Now I know what to do for next time."

"I look forward to it."

With those words spoken Harry pulled Ginny to him and captured her lips in a searing kiss that left them desperately trying to refill the air in their lungs at a rapid pace.

"Just something for you to remember me by." Harry said softly resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Harry." Ginny whispered.

"I love you, too, Ginny, But I have to go now. I'll see you at the end of the road." Harry whispered back.

"I'll will be there."

Harry untangled his arms from Ginny and took a step back. He gazed into her eyes and within a blink of his he was hurdling through space on on his way to Hogwarts.

Harry landed with a thud In front of the castle gates. Harry quickly wanted to get started, for in his mind the faster he got through with what was expected of him the faster this year would be over and he would get to be with his beloved Ginny. He quickly sent a patroness up to McGonagall saying that he was sorry that he was late and he would be there in a few short minutes. He walked through the gates and made the trek up to the castle gates. As he walked he contemplated what the year would have in store for him. He couldn't wait to experience Hogwarts without the threat of dread just around the corner. Although he wasn't going to experience that like he had always imagined. To be a teacher at one of the only places he had ever really felt was home was something far more than he could put into words. He walked across the grounds with a spring in his step. The last time he had seen the grounds of Hogwarts most of the grounds was littered with debris from the broken and tattered castle and even thought he hated to think about it, bodies. He shook those thoughts from his head and continued on. The grounds looked good as new and if at all possible better to Harry than they ever had before.

When Harry drew in sight to the castle he took in a sharp breath. When he last looked upon it parts of the walls were missing, some of the towers were crumbling to completely destroyed, the heavy, wooden, front doors were blasted apart. The entire castle as a whole looked to be just a ruin. But now, now it was nothing beyond spectacular. Not only was all the damaged fixed it was better than before. Harry couldn't point out what specifically it was, but many thins had been added to the castle, that much he was sure of. From what he could tell from here the castle itself was bigger. You thought it was colossal before, it was nothing compared to now. Many more towers stood prominent, the walls seemed to thrive all by themselves, almost as if they were alive. And when Harry looked close enough there was a big Hogwarts flag flying above the castle and surrounding it was four littler flags each representing the houses of Hogwarts. Harry stood in gaping awe of the place for so long that he didn't see the professor standing there smiling at him.

"Just wait until you see the inside, Mr. Potter."

Harry jumped liked he been caught doing something he shouldn't. He looked at the professor and then again at the massive castle before him.

"How did you get it repaired so fast not to mention upgraded?"

"Harry, even after all this time you still can not fathom the depth of magic." The professor shook her head chuckling softly. Harry felt like a small boy again feeling totally unknowledged.

"Come, I will show around this new wonderful castle of ours and explain to you how it all came to be."

Harry followed her into the the castle. The entry way looked like it did but somehow much bigger. There was more sense of space about you. Everything still looked old and eccentric. It made Harry wonder just how old this castle was. Nothing looked repaired, new or anything along those lines. He could pick certain parts of the walls that had been blown away and yet if he wasn't here for the battle there was no way he would ever be able to tell that part of the wall was missing. Harry looked about him more carefully, took the time to take in all the details; things he never noticed to take before. All the designs of the molding and of the floor were the same but yet still somehow different. They were still the old designs but something had been changed or added to them and if it made it at all possible made the castle itself look centuries older. The Professor took him from room to room on the main level. After the entry way was the Great Hall. This had been enlarged as well. Between the four house tables there was more room to walk and the tables seemed to be longer as well. The main table, the one all of the professors sat at was longer and they had more room to move about behind the chairs that sat at the table. Harry ran his hand along the top of one of the tables and along the edge and felt distortions within the wood. Harry bent his knees getting eye level with the edge of the table and noticed words were carved into the wood. Not by the students over the years who have sat there but by what he could only assume was magic by the perfect and beautiful way the words were in-carved. In-carved into the wood was saying by, Harry could only guess, famous witches and wizards. He read over some of them fascinated. He had never grown up in a wizarding community, to learn some of those sayings was like learning to look at everything through a whole new set of eyes. To see a different perspective on everything, a different point of view. Each table different sayings and each table had to hold over a thousand.

"I'm intrigued, Harry."

"Of what Professor?" Harry stood and looked at her quizzically.

"Follow me to my office and I will explain everything."

She turned on he heal and was out of the Great Hall before Harry could utter a sound. He jogged a few steps to catch up with and then kept an even pace. As they went along their way Harry took in the subtle changes that had been made to the castle. Harry noticed many more changes about the castle than he even knew he was paying attention to before. Some he had to concentrate to figure out why it looked different, and some just popped out at him. Once of the more obvious things were the paintings on the walls. Before all the paintings were bunched together and all crowded along the walls. Now, however, the painting had more space between them. They were no longer a breath away from touching one another. Not only were the paintings more separated the paintings themselves were actually bigger. Some Harry had remembered taking certain interests in and could pinpoint those pictures, but with some difficulty because the size of the paintings were bigger. It amazed Harry just how much the castle had grown. He figured it now left room for more paintings to be added in the future for Harry had the feeling that the castle of Hogwarts would be around for many more centuries to come. The portraits themselves still seemed to be deep in slumber. It was a little late to still be sleeping but Harry figured that technically since it was still summer they didn't have as much noise in the hallways in the morning to be waking them up. Even portraits loved their sleep.

They reached the Professor's office quite faster than Harry realized. The eagle was still standing guard over the headmaster's office, that at least, was something Harry was glad had not changed. It was comforting to know that at least some things didn't change, that with this whole new castle there were some things that would still be familiar, that still made it feel like home.

Just as that thought left his mind, the eagle moved. It actually moved. Never, in the many times he had been up here to see Professor Dumbledor did the eagle ever move. He jumped noticeable a foot away from the Professor. The Professor looked back at him slightly with a raised eyebrow, but didn't say anything against him. The eagle unfurled his wings and stretched them. Harry gawked at it unable to believe what he was seeing. Maybe some things didn't say exactly the same after all no matter how much it may appear to be so.

When it was done stretching the eagle did something else that Harry was not expecting. It spoke! It opened its massive beak and actually spoke to the two of them. Harry's mind was reeling. He could literately feel in spinning within his skull. Well at least that's what it seemed like to him. The Professor stood there calmly, like this sort of thing happened everyday. She did, however, have a slight smile upon her lips.

"I will be needing the password if you are to enter the headmaster's office. If you do not have it you will not be admitted to see the headmaster. If it is of dire urgency and you need to see the headmaster but you do not have the password I will let the headmaster know and he or she will decide whether you can be admitted with one. If you are here to just waist my time I suggest you turn around and go on about your day. Oh, I would love a beetle the next time you come to see me. Standing here all day can be quite tiresome."

Harry still stood a foot behind the Professor mouth hanging wide open. He didn't know what to make of this new eagle. It was quite a site to behold. The students were going to get a kick out of this. He was just pondering on whether or not to give a heads up to Ron and Hermione but decided against and chose to let them find it on their own. Not that Hermione would be in to see the headmaster much, but Harry wasn't so sure about Ron.

Before Harry could dwell on his friends or the talking eagle any longer Professor McGonagall turned to him and spoke.

"I thought you might be surprised. I was thinking of you giving you warning, but thought I'd just let you experience it first hand. Although I wasn't quite expecting the reaction you gave."

"I'm just not used to it moving, or talking for that matter! I was just a surprised. I thought it would be the one thing that hadn't changed about the castle. Why the change though. Does each Headmaster or Headmistress change it to fit themselves like all the staff's offices?"

"None of the changes you see that have been done to the castle are not of my doing. That was decided by the castle itself."

"What do you mean by the castle itself? It isn't alive is it?"

"No, not in the sense you would be thinking of, but it is in its own way."

"That makes absolutely no sense at all." Harry shook his head trying to wrap his mind about what he was hearing. Eighteen years as a wizard had still not taught him to stop thinking of the impossible as muggles would. No wonder McGonagall said he needed to get reacquainted with the castle, he just wasn't so sure that one day was going to be enough.

"Shall we go up then?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

Harry nodded, eager to find out exactly all of the changes that had been made to Hogwarts in the little time over the summer that all of the students had been away.


	6. Changes Have Been Made

WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT HER

Changes Have Been Made

Professor McGonagall turned from Harry and spoke to the eagle. A shiver ran down Harry's spine when she did so. Yea, of course they had talked to it before, but then it was only jinxed to know when the right word was spoken. This time the eagle was actually listening, waiting for the person to speak and consciously knowing if it had spoken the right word or not.

"Strawberries." Professor McGonagall said crisply and fast.

The eagle, thanks to Harry's relief, didn't nod in recognition nor did it say anything to let you know that you had spoken the right word. It simply did was it had always done to Harry's knowledge. It rose upwards bringing with it a flight of stairs almost like an escalator. They climbed the stairs moving quickly. At this point Harry was more than tired of the surprises he would see within the Professor's own office.

As he walked in behind the Professor Harry averted his eyes from the one place he knew he would eventually have to look, but didn't know if he would be able to accomplish it without crying. Not much was changed from when Professor Dumbledor had it. Professor McGonagall had kept many of his things in the same place and the way it looked to Harry, had touched nothing. As he walked slowly to the desk where Professor McGonagall was waiting for him, Harry looked around harder trying to find something that was McGonagall's alone. Nothing that he noticed seemed to be hers. Harry found it strange, but didn't say anything about the subject.

Harry sat down in the chair in front of the desk, like he had done on so many other occasions. Above him loomed the portrait of the one person he wanted to badly to talk to, but didn't know if he could do it with a straight face. He held his breath and looked up at the portrait of Professor Dumbledor. He let his air out in one big rush. He was asleep. Harry found that odd, usually Dumbledor was right on top of everything, even if he was a painting. Harry slowly lowered his eyes back down to McGonagall.

"Would you like anything to drink." the Professor asked him.

"I butterbeer would be great, thanks." Harry continued to look around, giving quick fleeting glances at Dumbledor's portrait. One thing did stand out above everything Harry had noticed or didn't notice so far. Sitting on the floor was a ordinate stand with different size balls swirling or more accurately rotating around each other. On first thought Harry would have guessed it to be the solar system, but on closer inspection it reminded him more of his watch than anything. He couldn't quite be for certain weather it was just a bigger replica.

Harry looked back at the Professor to see his butterbeer sitting before him.

"Thank-you. Professor what is that solar system looking thing?" he felt so foolish to ask, but it was nagging at him to know for sure what it was.

"Can you not guess?"

"To me it looked liked the solar system, but then it wouldn't be a correct model. My second thought that it was a bigger replica of the wizard's watch." Harry held out his right wrist to give the Professor a better idea of what he meant by showing he his own watch.

"With you second guess, Harry, you would be correct, however, it does portrays much more than that. It does many countless things. You might want to look at it as a time turner and a wizard's watch in one. Although it doesn't have the severe consequences as the time tuner would. It comes in very handy when you want to see the past, but do not want to get caught looking into it."

"Are they rare." Harry asked staring at the thing with new respect.

"Indeed they are. That is only the third one that I have ever heard of. But you never know where another one could turn up."

Harry sipped at his butterbeer waiting for McGonagall to begin her tale.

"Harry, I don't even know where to begin. This whole thing has been so amazing. Watching it when it transform was beyond anything I could ever hope to have witnessed. The changes that have been made to this castle are quite amazing. Hogwarts was completely reborn. Everything about it had changed with just but few exceptions. The room of requirement is still there but it is no longer on the same floor and I have no way of knowing if the same rules even apply for us to be able to get into it. Hogwarts has so many more floors. So many more rooms. I'm just at a loss about what to do with them."

"But Professor how did it happen. What drove it to happen."

"Hogwarts is alive. No it doesn't have a heart nor a mind or feelings. It is alive with magic. For so long has this building been plagued with magic that it draws it into its very core. Every brick, carpet, chair, desk, paper, ceiling, floor, tile. Everything seeps magic. It bears it. When the castle was nearly destroyed beyond any hope of getting it repaired in time for the start of the new term Hogwarts fixed itself. The magic itself fixed it. It not only fixed it but it reshaped it into something that all the magic over the years have become powerful enough to do. You see Harry as you get older your magic gets stronger. We live to be above the average of a muggle but yet we still die fairly young. With each of our years our magic becomes stronger. Not by much, but it adds up if you get enough years in. By the time you are four hundred your magic is so strong you could do anything with a single though if you wanted to. A thought!. We don't live to be that old, but imagine if we did. With that kind of power you could do anything you wished. But in getting that old it is a tragedy to know that even though the magic is stronger, your body is not. That no matter what will always never get stronger as you get older. That's what was happening to Hogwarts. As it got older its magic grew stronger. Strong enough for the magic to take it upon itself to fix the castle. So strong in fact that many things were changed beyond imagining."

"So will it have to start over. I mean, was the magic all used up with this whole reconstruction?"

"I don't think it was. The castle has been around for a long time. Many students have passed through it, each more powerful than the next. It has accumulated even more I believe than our minds can truly comprehend. It is an amazing thing that has happened. There are so many more things to discover here. More rooms, halls, passageways, hidden rooms. It will take a long time to figure it all out. I guess that will be left to the students."

"Have you decided what you are going to do with all those extra rooms. We don't need more classroom space. You said that each common room was big enough for each student to have their own room. Why don't you set that up."

"I've been thinking about that a lot, the reason we had the students share a dorm with their years is to give the kids a sense of togetherness."

"Professor, these aren't the same times. Hogwarts is a different place. They would all still share the same dorm just not the same room. It would give them the sense of adulthood. And you could always have the smaller kids room together."

"That's actually not a bad idea. Now I'm sure you have a lot to think about and many things to set up. Now just go in the general direction of the DADA class and I think you will find it, however, you may find your quarters a little bit bigger than you remember it being."

"This has been quite an interesting day. I can't wait to see what the students will say about all of this."

"Harry one more thing. There is a book on your desk that you are required to teach the students about twice a week. It might give you a shock."

"Thanks for the warning."

"It's good to see you, Harry my boy."

Harry jerked his towards the portrait of Dumbledor. He sat looking down at Harry that familiar smile upon his face.

"Hello, Proffesor, its good to see you to."

"How have you been doing, Harry?"

"Can't really complain."

"Professor, please," McGonagall interrupted. "Harry has a lot to do before the arrival of the students tomorrow. He is here to teach so there will be plenty of time for you two to talk."

"Of course, Minerva. My apologies. I look forward to speaking with you soon Harry."

"Me too, Professor."

Harry nodded to Dumbledor and the to Mcgonagal and then left the office. Once on the other side of the door and let out a big breath in a rush. He couldn't understand why he was so uncomfortable talking to Dumbledor. As he walked down the corridors thoughts of Dumbledor left his head. The layout of the castle was what Harry wasn't used to.

Harry knew which general direction to take, but even just outside of the Headmistresses office, it was hard to tell which way to take. He stood there in the corridor the occupants of the portraits looking at him with smug smiles on their faces. It was easy to tell they weren't going to help any time soon. There many corridors that branched off when before there had only been about two corridors leading the Headmaster's office. Now there were over five different directions to take. Two of the corridors he recognized but the other three he had never seen before.

"You seem to be lost? The castle is nothing like it used to be. Even I am different. I can't help you out much, but..."

Harry looked behind him to the egal talking to him as if it was an everyday occurance. If freaked him out to the point where a shiver ran down his spine. He quickly took the corridor he remembered being the correct way to go. After an hour of wandering in the general direction of the Defense Against the Dark Arts wing he finally found his office.

All of his things were there along with a bunch of other stuff he had never laid eyes on before. Harry quickly unpacked and when he was done was surprised to find it very late. He didn't really have time to much exploring. But before he went to bed he wanted to check one thing. He took out the Maurder's Map and layed it out over his desk carefully. He was relieved to see that the map upgraded itself, but there were many more flaps and parts to the map that would take hours if not days to look at thoroughly. He inspected the original corridors first and found that if he stuck to the ones he knew he could get to all of the normal places in the castle, but if he wanted to find anything else he would have to take an unfamiliar corridor. It would seem he would be carrying this map around for a long time. Just until he got the basic layout of the castle. He folded the map and placed it securely in one of his desk drawers and used a locking charm that wouldn't come undone with a simple spell;compliments to Hermione. Harry changed into something more comfortable and fell into bed. The events of the day running through his mind like a movie on constant rewind.


End file.
